User blog:LotsoBearLover/Tales of Schools - Fanfic
I am making a fanfic called Tales of School. I am going to update it every week. Cast List (Going to be updated) Lloyd Irving- School Student Collete Brunel -School Student Genis Sage- School Genius Raine Sage- School Nurse Sheena Fujibayashi- School Student Luke Fon Fabre- School Bully Martel - School Principal Jade Curtiss -School Artes/Science Teacher Tear Grants- School Loner Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear - School Chef Anise Tatlin- School Student Presea Combatir- School Loner Estellise Sidos Heurassein - School Librarian Yuri Lowell- School Defense Teacher Zeles Wilder- School Pervert Guy Cecil- School Counselor Kratos Aurion - History Teacher Regal Bryant and Tenebrae- Security Guard *= Point of view change CHAPTER 1 "Lloyd, what have we talked about hurting other students?" asked Counselor Cecil friendly. Lloyd sighed. He put his arms crossed over each other. "You said I should take deep breaths and calm myself down so I don't get myself in trouble," Lloyd groaned. "Alrighty then. You can go now," Guy Cecil said while pointing to the door. Lloyd walked outside the door. He heard Collette telling someone to leave her alone. "Please go away!" screamed Collette in front of a huge crowd. Lloyd started shoving into the crowd to see who Collette was screaming at. He was a redhead, in a pink outfit that stood out from the other students. It was Zelos, the school pervert. "Leave her alone, you creep!" said Lloyd while pulling out his sword. A teacher burst into the crowd. It was Ms.Sage. "Oh my lord, what is going on???" asked Ms.Sage while looking disturbed, "All 3 of you, to my office now!" Lloyd, Collete, and Zelos came with Ms. Sage. "So, what went on out there? I need to know. It could have been something serious!" Ms.Sage demanded. "I'll whisper it in your ear," Collete told Ms.Sage. Colette told Ms.Sage some things. "Zelos, outside NOW!" Raine dictated. Ms.Sage and Zelos walked outside. "Collette, you ok?" Lloyd worried. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Collette assured, "I don't want you to worry about me." "Collette, stop saying that! He could have molested you!" Lloyd said with anger. "I'm sorry," Collette said in grief. Ms.Sage came back in. "You two may go now." Raine released them. END OF CHAPTER ****CHAPTER 2 *** "Collette, I want you to sit by Tear," said Mr.Aurion while pointing at her. Collette sat down next to Tear. "Hi there, how are you? I'm Collette, what's your name?" Collette inquired cheerfully. Tear stared at Collette with a bored expression on her face. "I'm Tear. You seem pretty nice compared to Luke." Tear returned. "Who's Luke?" Collette asked Tear while staring curiously at Tear. "Collette and Tear, I am trying to teach. Is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" Mr.Aurion catechized. "No," Collete and Tear giggled in unison. "Alright then, shut up, or I will have to punish you," Mr.Aurion commanded. "Luke is a friend of mine that acts like a jerk most of the time. Would you like to meet him?" Tear whispered. "Sure!" Collette whispered happily. The Mana Bell started to glow and make noises. "Alright class, you are dismissed," Mr.Aurion said with relieving sigh. "Collette and Tear, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mr.Aurion sneered. Collette and Tear walked up to Mr. Aurion. "I know you two are becoming friends. But, you are talking way too much in class. If you talk one more time while I'm talking, I will spank you," Mr.Aurion explained coldly, "You are dismissed." Tear and Collette walked out of the class room. "C'mon, Collette!" Tear said happily. Collette ran after Tear. Tear was talking to a another boy with red hair. Collette talked up to Tear and the boy with red Hair. "Who's this chick?" the boy asked rudely. "That's Collette, my new friend, I think you'll like her," Tear explained like she was explaining to a idiot. "Oh, that's the girl that's too cheery. She gets on my damn nerves." Luke said like Collette wasn't there. "Oh, I guess he doesn't like me," Collette said while walking away. "Collette, wait!" Tear yelled. Collette turned around. "Luke, must you be a jerk, 24/7? Can't you just be nice for 5 minutes." Tear sighed. "You three better get to class," Mr.Bryant said with a blank face. Tear, Collette, and Luke hurried to class because, Mr.Bryant looked scary. Plus, he had a whip on his belt. "You sure are early," Mr.Lowell said while rolling his eyes, "Just for that, you three will be the examples! I need you two girls to stand across from each other while the boy stands in the middle." The girls stood across from each other. "Now you two will cast fire. Understand? Then I need you, to block the fire with these two swords from both sides. Am I clear?" Mr.Lowell explained. Tear and Collette cast the fire, but Luke was too slow to block. "Get that boy to the nurse, now!" yelled Mr.Lowell while picking him up off the floor. "My my, you've gotten burned badly. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here." Nurse Raine calmly explained. Luke tried to get up. "Why can' I move?!?" Luke asked ignorantly while raging. "Luke, calm down, I cast a rare healing arte that causes you to stay still so you don't hurt yourself," Nurse Raine sighed. "Is he alright?" Collette asked cheerily, while trying to brighten the mood. Nurse Raine nodded and winked at Collete. "Now, both of you get to class," Nurse Raine calmly demanded. The Mana Bell rang. "Oh well, see you later, Tear!" Collette ran off while singing to herself. COLLETTE'S RANDOM DIARY ENTRY Dear Diary, ''I made a new friend today! Her name is Tear! She is so nice, but she seems sad most of the time. We got in trouble with Mr.Aurion today. Today was so fun, but Luke (Tear's friend) got hurt. Anyway, talk to you later, Collette CHAPTER 3 SHEENA'S POV**** "Hey, baby!" Zelos flirted while making a cat noise. Sheena slapped him. "I told you not to call me that!" Sheena raged. Zelos rubbed his face. There was red marks shaped like hands on his face. "Are you ok? Here, this will make it better," Sheena flirted. Sheena kissed him on the lips in the middle of the hallway, then Zelos turned bright red. "Sheena, no public sexual affairs in the hallway." Officer Bryant reprimanded. Sheena got embarrassed. "That was not sexual! It was just a kiss!" Sheena yelled. All the students started laughing at them. Sheena ran away from the huge crowd. She was angry. "Damn that Officer Bryant, he gets on my nerves," Sheena muttered to herself. "Sheena, wait up!" Zelos yelled. "Leave me alone!" Sheena cried while running away. "Sheena Fujibayashi, please report to the principal's office," Principal Martel said into the school intercom. Sheena gasped. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts